The wolf
by Dracovigilans
Summary: Meine erste Songfic. Leben und Tod des Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

_**The wolf - Leben und Tod des Remus Lupin**_

Watch out children

There's a wolf out there

Open up your eyes son

Cause he's gonna get you

Remus sah erschrocken auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie dunkel es schon geworden war. Wahrscheinlich war es noch gar nicht so spät, aber im Wald wurde es eben schneller dunkel. Er rappelte sich vom Waldboden hoch und sammelte seine Bücher ein. Sonst hatte er im Wald niemals Angst, aber heute sah er unruhig einige Male über seine Schulter. Er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, aber dann schüttelte er es entschlossen ab. Er war neun Jahre alt, und er war kein Feigling. Außerdem kannte er diesen Wald wie seine Hosentasche.

Remus warf seine Bücher in seine Umhängetasche und diese über seine Schulter, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte noch die Stimme seiner Mutter im Ohr: „Komm nicht so spät, es gibt Schokoladenpudding zum Abendessen." Vergnügt hüpfte Remus den Weg entlang und beschleunigte beim Gedanken an den Pudding seine Schritte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Knurren und blieb erschrocken stehen, um zu lauschen. Dann, als alles still blieb, lachte er ein wenig atemlos über sich selbst und marschierte weiter. Was war nur heute mit ihm los? Er war doch sonst nicht ängstlich!

Da war das Geräusch wieder! Remus blieb erneut stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen, um im Dämmerlicht zwischen den Bäumen besser sehen zu können. Eine Gestalt kam auf ihn zu, aber da sie aufrecht ging, konnte es kein wildes Tier sein, und er entspannte sich wieder. Bis die Gestalt auf den Weg trat und er das graue Fell und die leuchtenden gelben Augen erkannte. Remus stand wie angewurzelt, doch als der Werwolf das Maul aufriss und ein höhnisches, unmenschlich klingendes Lachen hören ließ, warf er sich herum und rannte um sein Leben.

Lock your door at night

Cause he's gonna eat you

Don´t try fighting beasts

Cause he's gonna beat you

„Du bist ein Werwolf", stellte James ruhig fest. Sirius, Peter und James umstanden Remus` Bett im Krankenflügel und musterten ihn. Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte auch die Ohren zu verschließen. Gleich würde es losgehen. Seine drei besten und einzigen Freunde hatten sein Geheimnis entdeckt, und jetzt würde er sie verlieren. Werwölfe waren gefürchtet und in der magischen Gesellschaft geächtet. Als Dumbledore ihm trotzdem erlaubt hatte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, hatte er ihm eindringlich eingeschärft, dass niemand etwas von seinem Doppelleben erfahren dürfe. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis seine Freunde ihn entlarvten, er hatte es immer gewusst. Natürlich fiel es ihnen auf, wenn er einmal im Monat im Krankenflügel landete! Jetzt würde er die Schule verlassen müssen...

Remus war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er zusammenschrak, als Peter zögernd die langen Schrammen auf seinem Arm berührte. „Warum verletzt du dich selbst?" fragte er schüchtern. „Tut es sehr weh?" James und Sirius setzten sich aufs Nachbarbett und schlenkerten mit den Beinen.

„Und jetzt?" fragte James unternehmungslustig.

Remus starrte ihn an. „Wie, und jetzt? Was meinst du?"

„Na, was machen wir jetzt, damit wir mitkommen können, wenn du dich verwandelst?" verdeutlichte Sirius mit funkelnden Augen. Remus starrte die beiden nur an. James stieß Sirius in die Seite. „Nun guck dir das an, ich glaube tatsächlich, er hat gedacht, wir kündigen ihm jetzt die Freundschaft! Remus, du bist doch echt loony!!"

„Eher moony", meinte Sirius, und begann über seinen eigenen Witz so ansteckend zu kichern, dass zuerst Peter, dann James und zum Schluss auch Remus einfielen.

Als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, richtete Sirius sich mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Ich hab´s! Wir werden alle Animagi!"

Watch out children

There's a wolf out there

Never run against the wind

Cause he's gonna win

„Snivellus!" James rannte atemlos über den Rasen auf die Peitschende Weide zu. Snape drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, doch James hatte seinen ebenfalls gezogen. „Severus, du kannst da nicht reingehen! Das ist lebensgefährlich!" Snape schnaubte. „Ja, klar. Du willst doch bloß deinen dämlichen Kumpels die Haut retten! Aber ich..."

„Diese dämlichen Kumpels sind Freunde, falls du das Wort kennst – ach nein, du hast ja keine. Und

ausnahmsweise will ich dir die Haut retten!" Snape wollte zu einer höhnischen Erwiderung ansetzen, als ein langgezogenes Heulen ihm das Wort abschnitt. Sein Kopf ruckte herum. „Kam das aus der heulenden Hütte?" James schwieg. Snape drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihm um. „Lupin ist ein Werwolf und Black wollte mich in die Hütte schicken?!"

If there's any doubt in your mind

Check and see if it's full moon out tonight

Check and see if he's got a tail

And don't forget to check his nails

„Und, wie fandet ihr die Prüfung?" lachte Remus ausgelassen. „Woran erkennt man einen Werwolf?" Er kratzte sich übertrieben nachdenklich am Kopf. „Erstens: er trägt meine Klamotten. Zweitens: er sitzt auf meinem Stuhl. Drittens:..." Er wurde von James und Sirius unterbrochen. „Hey, da ist Snivellus!"

Die vier Freunde folgten dem unbeliebten Slytherin unauffällig zum See hinunter. James hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Levicorpus_!" Sirius und Peter lachten, als Snape sich plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft hängend wiederfand. Doch James verging das Lachen, als eine wutschnaubende Lily Evans auf ihn zustürmte und verlangte: „Lass ihn sofort runter!" Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Remus. „Remus, du bist Vertrauensschüler! Wie kannst du so etwas zulassen?!" Sie warf einen Blick voller Abscheu auf James, der immer noch den Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet hatte. „Lass ihn runter! Was hat er dir getan?!" James schien zu überlegen. „Naja, es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass er existiert, verstehst du?" Doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut!" Lilys Blick wurde kalt. „Ok, dann werde ich mich nicht mehr einmischen. Oh, und ich würde an deiner Stelle mal meine Hosen waschen, _Snivellus_!" Mit erhobenem Kopf stolzierte sie davon.

Remus betrachtete James, wie er ihr sehnsüchtig hinterherstarrte. Würde sein Freund die Rothaarige jemals erobern können?

Remus` Gedanken schweiften ab. Würde er selbst jemals lieben und geliebt werden können? Würde eine Frau sein dunkles Geheimnis akzeptieren? Nein, er konnte keiner Frau dieses Risiko zumuten, selbst wenn sie es akzeptieren könnte.

Als er Gejohle hörte, schreckte er aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen. Sirius hatte Snapes Umhang verschwinden lassen, und der Slytherin hing nun in seinen grauen Unterhosen in der Luft. Wider Willen musste auch Remus lächeln.

Guardian angel guardian angel

Stay with me I'm on my knees

Watch out children

there's a wolf out there

He ain't got no sweet mercy

He's only crazy

„Versteh doch, Nymphadora, ich bin zu alt, zu arm und zu gefährlich für dich!" sagte Remus verzweifelt und sah auf die junge Frau herab. Warum wollte sie es nicht begreifen?! Warum sah sie ihn mit ihren zur Zeit dunkelbraunen Augen so sehnsüchtig und vertrauensvoll an?

„_Sie_ stört es auch nicht!" sagte Tonks wütend und deutete auf Fleur, die vorsichtig Bills Wunden reinigte. „Das ist etwas ganz anderes, er wird kein richtiger Werwolf sein!" entgegnete Remus ärgerlich. Konnte sie es nicht endlich verstehen? Warum quälte sie ihn so?! Er _konnte_ keine Beziehung eingehen! Es ging nicht! Er... mochte sie einfach zu sehr, um sie in Gefahr zu bringen.

Tonks` Augen funkelten, und Molly Weasley musste trotz ihrer Sorge um Bill kurz in sich hineinlächeln. Remus würde diesen Kampf verlieren, früher oder später, und er würde glücklich darüber sein, sie wusste es.

Danger's got you running scared

Can you tell me where your going

Take a good look in his eyes

Don't shake his hands too tight

„Tonks ist bei ihren Eltern. Sie ist dort in Sicherheit", sagte Remus kurz und schien das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen zu wollen. „Sie wird ein Baby bekommen", setzte er nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu, als er die verständnislosen Blicke sah.

„Harry, ich bin sicher, James hätte gewollt, dass ich mit dir gehe."

„Also", sagte Harry langsam, „ich nicht. Ich bin sicher, mein Vater hätte wissen wollen, warum du dich nicht um dein eigenes Kind kümmerst. Du willst sie und das Kind verlassen und mit uns weglaufen?!"

Lupin sprang auf. „Verstehst du nicht, was ich ihr angetan habe? Es war ein Fehler, sie zu heiraten! Sie wird ohne mich besser dran sein. Das Kind wird besser dran sein ohne einen Vater, dessen es sich immer schämen muss!"

„Das hätte ich nie erwartet", sagte Harry kalt. „Der Mann, der mir beigebracht hat, Dementoren zu bekämpfen – ein Feigling!"

Harry sah nur noch ein flatterndes Ende von Lupins Umhang, nachdem dieser ihn mit einem Zauberspruch wütend zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Er rappelte sich auf. „So, hoffentlich geht er jetzt zu Tonks zurück!"

Remus lief ziellos durch die Straßen Muggellondons. Er war wütend. Der Junge verstand nicht, wovon er redete. Meinte er vielleicht, es wäre ihm leichtgefallen, Tonks zu verlassen? Aber es war besser so! Er war zu gefährlich! Und das Kind... Er hatte solche Angst davor, dass es sein könnte wie er! Was hatte er dem unschuldigen Wesen angetan?

Langsam wandelte sich Lupins Zorn in Nachdenklichkeit und schließlich Traurigkeit. Er musste Tonks sehr verletzt haben, als sie ihm mit vor Freude ständig wechselnder Haarfarbe von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete und er ohne ein Wort das Haus verlassen hatte. Es hatte ihn überrumpelt.

Vielleicht hatte Harry recht, er war feige. War nicht gerade jetzt sein Platz bei seiner Familie? Er hatte Tonks geheiratet, jetzt trug er die Verantwortung für sie und sein ungeborenes Kind. Er musste sie beschützen...

Remus blieb stehen. Dann apparierte er kurz entschlossen zum Haus von Andromeda und Ted Tonks. Doch vor dem Gartentor blieb er unsicher stehen. Und wenn Tonks ihn nun gar nicht mehr wollte? Wenn er sie zu sehr verletzt hatte?

Doch er wurde von einer aufgerissenen Tür aus seinen Überlegungen geholt. Auf der Türschwelle stand Tonks, mit kurzen, mausbraunen Haaren. „Remus...", sagte sie leise. Lupin öffnete das Gartentor und ging langsam auf sie zu. Ein paar Schritte vor ihr hielt er inne. „Nymphadora..."

Er räusperte sich und begann noch einmal. „Tonks, ich bin ein Idiot. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Tonks sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Nur ihre Haare veränderten sich, wurden länger, verfärbten sich... zu pink. Remus lächelte ein wenig, überbrückte die letzten Schritte zwischen ihnen und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

Be aware of greeks gifts

He's a son of a bitch

Your taste is in his mouth

He wants to have you now

Guardian angel guardian angel

Stay with me I'm on my knees

„Reeeemus!" Tonks sah, wie er sich mit Greyback duellierte, der zum Glück nicht verwandelt war. Sie wehrte einen Fluch ihrer Tante ab und kämpfte verzweifelt, um zu ihrem Mann zu kommen. „Tonks!" keuchte er. „Wo ist Teddy?!"

„Bei meiner Mutter! Ich konnte dich doch nicht alleinlassen..."

Sie jagte Bellatrix einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals, doch ihre Tante lachte nur höhnisch. Entsetzt sah Remus, wie Tonks sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf der Stelle drehte und wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden fiel. „Tooonks..."

Greyback nutzte seine Ablenkung aus. Als Remus seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ, um zu seiner Frau zu eilen, traf ihn ein Fluch erbarmungslos in den Rücken. ´Teddy...`, war sein letzter Gedanke, als er regungslos über dem Körper seiner Frau liegenblieb.

Watch out children

He is somewhere, I can see him

Carry guns and knives tonight

save your ass tonight

Watch out children !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe den Disclaimer vergessen, und da ich noch nicht rausgekriegt habe, wie man bereits veröffentlichte Storys nachträglich ändern kann, muss ich dafür jetzt ein extra Kapitelchen anhängen.

Also, Fenrir, Remus, Tonks und Harry gehören JKR.

Das Lied „The wolf" ist von der Kelly Family.


End file.
